The subject of the invention refers to pliers of the type used in plumbing, for example.
This type of pliers is already known in the current state of the technique. Adjustable pliers are even known, comprised of two arms that are joined together by an articulating bolt and where one of the arms can be progressively adjusted in an almond-shaped window of the other arm to vary the size of the jaws of the pliers.
Based on this need to vary the size of the jaws of the pliers, some pliers have been developed with a very reliable, solid and easy-to-handle mechanism, that permits going quickly from a work position (where the jaws of the pliers maintain their constant separation whilst the arms/jaws mutually rotate to open/close) to an adjustment position (where one arm moves in a linear direction with respect to the other in the almond-shaped window). The Spanish patent P20501312, of the same applicant refers to this type of pliers, for example.